


Mutant Capitalism

by fantalaimon



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalaimon/pseuds/fantalaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "It's a board game night and nothing ruins friendship quite like Monopoly...the mutant edition." That about sums it up.</p>
<p>Gift for Secret Mutant Madness 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Capitalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/gifts).



> I was having a rough day when I started going through the Secret Mutant prompts, and this prompt seemed like it would be a good way to take my mind off things. It was great fun for me to write, and I hope it's enjoyable to read as well.

**-1800 hours-**

“Monopoly?” Erik raises an eyebrow to ask _really?_ and Charles dismisses his objections with a wave of his hand.

“Well, thanks to a _certain someone_ , we can no longer play Risk, so we must make the most of the options left available to us,” he says, and begins setting up the board.

Erik glowers at him as he takes a seat on the floor between Angel and Darwin. “Don’t act like I’m the problem here. Whose fault is it that we can’t play any card games?”

“Including Clue,” Moira mutters.

“It’s not _my_ fault that you’re all terribly untrusting people,” Charles sniffs as he enlists Hank to begin doling out paper money.

“You’re a _mind-reader_ ,” Sean says. “We can’t play cards with someone who’s _reading our minds_.”

“Erik, Sean’s trying to oppress me for my powers,” Charles says. “Aren’t you supposed to eat him now or something?”

“Oh, no, Erik’s trying out a new diet,” Raven says, sweetly. “He’s endeavoring to find out if it’s possible to subsist entirely on melodrama and cold sausage.”

“And somehow it’s not even a metaphor,” Alex snorts. “He’s just _that German_.”

“I’m sure I could survive the calories of an annoying teenager or two,” Erik drawls.

“Enough chit-chat,” Logan says, cracking his knuckles. “We’ve got a game to play.”

**-1809 hours-**

"Shouldn't Logan get the dog?" Erik asks. "It seems appropriate."

Logan snarls, and Charles says, "The dog is mine or you're all evicted."

"Should Erik be the cat then?" Angel asked, holding it up.

Raven snatches the piece from Angel. "Do you know how many years I spent wishing Monopoly had a cat piece? No, I'm the cat. I acknowledge the humor value, but I'm the cat."

"I wasn't gong to play as the cat anyway," Erik says, using his powers to call the warship to himself as Logan makes a grab for it.

Logan rolls his eyes and wrestles the car away from Alex.

**-1822 hours-**

“Wait, if I roll doubles again this time, I go to jail?” Sean asks, scowling at the dice in his hand. “What kind of legal system is this?”

“Just don’t roll doubles,” Moira says, ever helpful.

Sean throws the dice.

“Snake eyes,” Angel laughs. “Sucks to be you.”

Darwin solemnly claps a hand on Sean’s shoulder. “Get yourself a good lawyer, kid.”

“Any tips on surviving on the inside for me?” Sean asks Alex glumly as Raven and Logan engage in a bidding war that ends with the property being temporarily recalled from the market and the two of them being banished to watch from opposite sides of them room, until they’re needed for their next turns.

**-1834 hours-**

“Shouldn’t you be _good_ at this?” Alex asks as Charles declares bankruptcy and turns his meager remaining assets over to Hank.

“I may be rich, but I’ve never been much of a capitalist,” Charles says, shrugging.

“Then maybe you should have chosen a different game,” Erik points out.

“Oh, no,” Charles says, grinning. “I think this will be fun to watch.”

**-1848 hours-**

“You’re manipulating the game somehow,” Angel says, eyes narrowed. “I know men like you. They seem nonthreatening, but they build empires on the backs of the unsuspecting.”

“I--Angel, I’m not even _in the game_ ,” Hank says. “I’m the banker!”

“And who stands to gain more from my loss?” Angel demands.

“The other players!”

**-1853 hours-**

“I’m freeeee!” Sean warbles, and a glass shatters.

“It took you three turns, _and_ you had to pay the fine,” Darwin says. “I’m not sure that merits busting everyone’s ears.”

“Well, you’re totally fine, so I don’t think I have to listen to _your_ criticisms--ow! Raven, no hitting!”

**-1901 hours-**

“Angel’s right, Hank’s up to something,” Raven announces. “Charles, take over the bank.”

“Oh, come on,” Hank says.

“I’m with the girls.” Logan nods at Hank. “You stink of lies. Go willingly, while you have the chance.”

“I take no pleasure in this, my friend,” Charles tells Hank as they switch spots. “And don’t worry, you smell fine.”

**-1921 hours-**

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that Raven is blatantly _stealing_ properties?” Moira asked.

“Come on, it’s not like I stole any from you,” Raven said.

“I’m CIA; I can’t just turn a blind eye to these things.”

“You can have Vermont Avenue,” Raven offers.

“ _Virginia_ Avenue.”

“Deal,” Raven says, and steals the card and passes it to Moira while Sean is in the bathroom.

**-1939 hours-**

Alex looks up. “Wait, when did Erik leave?”

“He left?” Logan asks, eyes still fixed on the board.

“Oh, yes. Almost hour ago, I believe,” Charles says.

“Is he… coming back?” Darwin asks.

Suddenly all attention is on Charles, who clears his throat. “Er. If he does, I doubt he’ll be rejoining the game.”

Everyone dives for the money stacked neatly at Erik’s abandoned place.

**-2012 hours-**

“Alright, everyone good? No open wounds? The worst injuries are being iced?”

There are nods and grumbled “yes”es around the room.

“Then,” Charles says, using his most stern voice, “allow me to remind you that game nights are expected to be _violence-free_.”

There’s a chorus of insincere apologies as Charles collects a $200 penalty from each player.

“That’s what you get,” Hank mutters, and Alex immediately tackles him.

**-2030 hours-**

“They’re obviously conspiring,” Sean accuses, pointing to where Raven and Angel are whispering, off to the side.

“So they are,” Charles agrees. “But what’s to be done?”

“You could always use your ‘not mad, just disappointed’ voice on them,” Darwin suggests.

“I take the power that voice grants me very seriously. I would never employ it so lightly.”

“You never cared about us at all, did you?” Alex asks, arms crossed over his chest.

“Okay,” Raven says loudly, turning her attentions back to the group. Angel smirks beside her. “We’ve reached a decision.”

“Oh goodness,” Charles sighs. “I’m going to the kitchen.”

“We’re cashing out,” Raven says, voice faux-heavy. “We’re tired of the game, you know. We played it, and we played it good, but it’s time we called it quits. We just want to retire someplace nice. Buy an island, maybe.”

“Which means all our properties are for sale,” Angel concludes.

**-2044 hours-**

“You can’t do anything with the monopoly money once you’re out of the game, you know,” Charles says to Raven, when he returns after the shouting abates.

She shrugs. “Maybe we just want to watch the world burn.”

“How many weeks without chores did you just secure for yourself?”

Raven grins.

**-2117 hours-**

Erik walks in with a bag of consolation chocolate and takes a seat beside Charles in what Sean had dubbed 'The Circle of Losers' before going bankrupt on his next turn.

“Just Moira and Logan left?” Erik asks, passing the candy around.

“They're very determined. They wouldn't have any of it when I tried to call the whole thing off after Alex got out,” Charles says. “He’s out destroying my woods right now, I believe.”

“Yeah, I saw the fireworks on the way back.”

“Five dollars on Logan,” Sean says, ripping open a Hershey bar.

“No gambling,” Charles says.

“Oh, come on, it’s _Monopoly_.”

“No gambling,” Erik echoes. “Eat your chocolate and accept that you’re a loser for tonight.”

“Sean’s always a loser,” Alex says, reentering and smelling like a campfire.

“At least I’ve made peace with it, Alex,” Sean says. “The trees have nothing to fear from me.”

“Thanks for the chocolate, by the way,” Raven says.

“You don’t even deserve it,” Charles says. “You’re not supposed to play the system, Raven. Game nights are meant to be lighthearted fun.”

“It’s not like you stopped me,” Raven says, finishing off her third peppermint patty.

“What’d she do this time?” Erik sighs, grabbing the bag back.

The answer is delayed by a loud snarl.

“The free market has _spoken!_ ” Moira shouts, as Logan rips the board in half.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] mutant capitalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974322) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
